Quiero tenerte a mi lado
by PIE-Shirayama
Summary: Shindou tiene una pesadilla, la cual lo empuja a querer acercarse a Akane, Shindou pasara por varias situaciones para poder salir con Akane.
1. Chapter 1

Shirayama: Este es mi nuevo fic, lo escribi hace poco, sin mas demora, Shindou.

Shindou: Inazuma Eleven/ Go/ Chrono Stone le pertenece a Level-5, si le perteneciera a Shirayama Tenma seria mucho mas inteligente.

Shirayama: Bien dicho.

Tenma: No soy idiota.

Shirayama: Disfrutad.

* * *

><p>-No te vayas- dijo Shindou deteniendo a Akane-, por favor, no te vayas.<p>

-Ya es tarde- dijo Akane desviando la mirada.

-Nunca es tarde- dijo Shindou.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Akane antes de seguir caminando hacia el avion que tomaria.

Shindou no intento detenerla, se arrodillo, bajo la cabeza y comenzo a llorar.

-No Akane, yo lo siento, yo cometi los errores no tu- dijo golpeando el suelo con su puño Shindou.

El sol entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Shindou, él abrio los ojos, veia nublado, se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en el rostro, se sento en su cama, miro a su alrededor, suspiro al darse cuenta que solo habia sido un mal sueño.

-Solo fue un mal sueño- dijo para calmarse Shindou.

Se levanto, se vistio y fue a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el piano, comenzo a tocar el instrumento con mucha pasión, pasaron horas en las cuales solo pensaba en el sueño que tuvo, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, se levanto y salio de la habitación.

-"Calmate Takuto- penso el musico-, solo fue un sueño".

Salio de su mansion, comenzo a caminar por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, paso por varios lugares que conocia, pero no se detuvo en ninguno. Shindou no miraba por donde caminaba, cuando doblo en una calle choco con una joven.

-Disculpa no me fije por donde iba- dijo ayundando a la chica a levantarse.

-Gra-gracias- dijo ella, Shindou reconocio la voz.

-Akane- dijo sorprendido el musico.

-Shin-sama- dijo Akane sonrojandose.

Ninguno dijo una sola palabra, Shindou observo detenidamente a Akane, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa con una falda de color rojo, tenia el pelo suelto, Shindou se sonrojo.

-"Se ve tan hermosa vestida asi"- penso el musico sonrojandose más.

-Shin-sama, ¿esta bien?- pregunto Akane sonrojada.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- respondio con una pregunta Shindou.

-Es que esta con la cara muy colorada- respondio Akane.

-Estoy bien- dijo Shindou-, no te preocupes.

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto la chica.

-Ya te dije que si- le respondio sonriendo Shindou.

-Esta bien- dijo sonrojandose más Akane.

-¿Qué haces caminando sola por la ciudad?- pregunto Shindou.

-Caminaba a la casa de Midori- respondio Akane.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?- pregunto Shindou.

-No se preocupe, no es muy lejos- dijo Akane muy sonrojada.

-No es ninguna molestia, es el deber de un hombre no dejar sola a una dama - dijo Shindou.

-Shin-sama- dijo Akane-, esta bien.

Caminaban sin hablar, Shindou intentaba formular palabras pero no podia, Akane estaba muy nerviosa como para hablar, en ese momento soplo el viento, Shindou respiro profundamente para calmarse.

-Akane- dijo el musico.

-¿Si?, Shin-sama- pregunto Akane.

-¿Como lo has pasado en tus vacaciones?- pregunto Shindou.

-Se podria decir que bien- respondio Akane-, pero podrian ser mejores.

-Siempre todo puede ser mejor- dijo Shindou-, sobre todo si estas con alguien que quieres mucho.

-Si- dijo Akane.

Shindou penso en lo que estaba diciendo, no sabia de donde surgian esas palabras que pronunciaba, caminaron por varias calles hasta que Akane se detuvo, Shindou la miro, pensando en porque se detuvo, tras unos segundos recordo la razon del porque se detuvo.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- dijo Akane-, gracias por acompañarme.

-No fue nada- dijo Shindou.

-Adios- dijo Akane a lejandose.

Shindou recordo el sueño que tuvo, inconscientemente tomo la mano de la chica, Akane se dio vuelta y se sorprendio de que Shindou le tomo la mano.

-Sh-Shin-sama- dijo Akane-, ¿esta bien?

-Si, estoy bien- respondio Shindou reaccionando.

-¿Me podria devolver mi mano?- pregunto Akane sonrojada.

Shindou se dio cuenta que habia tomado la mano de Akane, se sonrojo y solto la mano de la chica lentamente, Akane encontro a la casa de Midori, Shindou comenzo a caminar hacia su casa.

-Shindou- escucho que lo llama Kirino.

-Kirino- dijo Shindou.

-Shindou, ¿como has estado?- pregunto el peli-rosa.

-Bien ¿y tu?- respondio el musico.

-Bien, quiero hablar contigo de algo- dijo Kirino.

-¿De qué cosa quieres hablar?- pregunto Shindou.

-Caminemos mientras hablamos- respondio Kirino.

-Claro- dijo Shindou.

-Dime Shindou, ¿te gusta Akane?- pregunto Kirino.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- pregunto Shindou sonrojado.

-Porque vi lo que paso hace poco- respondio el peli-rosa.

-Eso fue... nada que te importe- dijo el musico.

-Solo responde la pregunta que te hice- dijo Kirino.

-Akane es una amiga de importante para mi- intento excusarse Shindou.

-Se que estas mintiendo- dijo Kirino-, no por nada soy tu amigo.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!- exclamo Shindou.

-Se sincero no le dire a nadie- dijo Kirino-, no tienes que avergonzarte porque te gusta alguien, es normal.

-Esta bien, si me gusta Akane- dijo Shindou-, ¿ahora estas feliz?

-Si- respondio Kirino-, ¿cuando planeas decirselo?

-No se- respondio Shindou-, no se si sea capaz...

-Vamos, sabes que lo eres- lo animo Kirino-, solo preguntale si quiere salir contigo a algun lugar y listo.

-No es asi de facil- dijo Shindou.

-De hecho lo es- dijo Kirino-, asi lo hice cuando la invite a salir.

Kirino penso en lo que acababa de decir, se volteo lentamente hacia Shindou, Kirino se asusto al ver a su amigo rodeado por aura negra.

-No me referia a Akane- dijo Kirino-, me referia a la chica del puesto de helados que hay en el centro de la ciudad- explico el peli-rosa.

-Te creere, pero ¿en serio solo es eso?- pregunto Shindou.

-Solo es eso- respondio Kirino-, fue bueno hablar contigo, ahora tengo que ir a mi casa.

-Adios- dijo Shindou.

-Adios- dijo Kirino alejandose.

Shindou llego caminando a su casa, entro y fue directamente a su cuarto, se recosto en su cama, mira el techo de su habitación mientras reflexionaba como invitar a Akane a una cita.

La noche llego, solo el sonido de viento se escuchaba, Shindou se durmio, no sabia que esperar de lo que vendria.

* * *

><p>Shirayama: Es todo por ahora.<p>

Shindou: (señalando a Tenma) Al menos no me dejas como un idiota en el fic.

Tenma: ¡Que no soy idiota!

Shirayama y Shindou: los esperamos en el proximo cap.

Tenma: No me ignoren.


	2. Chapter 2

Shirayama: Por fin termine este cap, fue dificil pero lo logre.

Shindou: No exageres lo escribiste en poco tiempo.

Shirayama: Como sea, Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: Inazuma Eleven /Go /Chrono Stone le pertence a Level-5, si le perteneciera a Shirayama, Shindou no seria tan lloron.

Shindou: No soy lloron.

Tsurugi: Lloras casi todo el anime.

Shirayama: Ahora el fic.

Akane estaba sentada a los pies de un árbol, ella pensaba en Shindou y en como se comporto, no podia evitar sonrojarse y sonreir, suspiro, levanto la vista, miro a su alrededor, niños jugaban en el parque, los pajaros cantaban bellas tonadas, miro el cielo azulado.

-Que día más perfecto- dijo Akane.

La brisa del viento movia el cabello de la chica, una gatita baja del árbol y se recuesta en sus piernas.

-Linda gatita- dijo Akane.

Shindou estaba recostado en suelo de su habitación mirando el techo, una kventana esta abierta, por ella entro una paloma blanca, Shindou se levanto del suelo y se acerco un poco, estiro su brazo y el ave se poso en su mano, camino a la ventana y agito su mano suavemente pero la paloma no se movia, la paloma comenzo a entonar una bella melodia, Shindou sonrió y calmo sus pensamientos, tras esto la paloma se fue volando por la ventana, Shindou tomo una chaqueta y dinero, bajo a la sala principal y salio de su manasión.

-Hasta que decidiste salir, Shindou- dijo Kirino recostado bajo un árbol del patio del musico.

-¿Qué haces aqui Kirino?- pregunto Shindou.

-Solo te esperaba- dijo el peli-rosa levantandose-, Akane esta unas calles hacia alla.

-Gracias- dijo confundido Shindou.

-No te hagas el idiota, se que la buscarias- dijo Kirino-, yo me marcho tengo algo importante que hacer.

El peli-rosa se fue del lugar, Shindou lo siguio con la mirada hasta que lo perdio de vista, comenzo a caminar en la dirección que Kirino le señalo.

Akane se durmio bajo el árbol con la gatita en sus piernas, el lugar estaba silencioso, el viento soplaba de manera calmada, Shindou llego donde se encontraba Akane dormida, le parecio tierna la escena, él se quito la chaqueta y la coloco sobre la chica, le dejo una nota en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, le toco la mejilla y se fue.

Akane desperto unos minutos despues de que Shindou se fuera del lugar, abrio lentamente sus ojos, miro a su alrededor, al levantarse se dio cuenta de la chaqueta que cayo en el piso, la levanto la miro detenidamente y la reconocio.

-Es-esta chaqueta es de Shin-sama- dijo sorprendida-, ¿cuando me la dejo?

En ese momento recordo que sintio el tacto delicado de una mano en su mejilla, se sonrojo mucho, movio su mano por la chaqueta y sintio algo en uno de los bolsillo, lo saco y leyo la nota.

"Me hubiera gustado quedarme contigo, pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo.

PD: Te veias muy hermosa dormida de esa forma.

Shindou Takuto"

-Shi-Shin-sama... - dijo Akane con la cara completamente roja-, Shin-sama penso que... me veia her-hermosa.

Al darse cuenta de que el sol se escondia tras las montañas miro su telefono, decidio volver a su casa, caminaba distraida por las calles de la ciudad, cruzaba la calle cuando alguien la tiro por el brazo, un vehiculo paso a toda velocidad, Akane se sorprendio.

-¡Idiota, no tienes que distraerte mientras caminas por las calles- le grito Midori golpeandole la cabeza delicadamente.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Akane.

-Tuviste suerte de que caminaba por aqui- dijo Midori molesta.

-Gracias pot salvarme- dijo Akane.

-Nunca estas tan distraida, dime ¿qué paso?- pregunto Midori.

-Veras...- comenzo Akane.

Mientras caminaban Akane le narro lo que habia sucedido hace poco.

-Es por eso que estaba distraida- termino diciendo Akane.

-Vaya... - comento Midori-, no esperaba eso.

-Ni yo- dijo Akane.

-Llegamos a tu casa- dijo Midori-, nos vemos otro día.

-Si- dijo Akane.

Midori se alejo tranquilamente por la calle, Akane entro en su casa, subio a su habitación, se sento en su cama, prendio su computadora y comenzo a escribir.

Pasaron unas horas, suspiro, se recosto en su cama, miraba como el sol terminaba de ocultarse entre las montañas en el horizonte a traves de la ventana.

-Shin-sama, yo...- dijo Akane.

Shindou estaba bajo un árbol dentro del terreno de su mansión, miraba el anochecer, pensaba en como se veia Akane mientras dormia, se sonrojo y sonrio.

-Akane...- dijo suspirando Shindou-, yo te amo, espero que poder decirtelo pronto.

Midori: ¡Shirayama! ¿para que me hiciste venir?

Akane: Shirayama-kun, Shin-sama y Tsurugi-kun no se encuentran en estos momentos.

Midori: Akane, ¿sabes donde esta Shirayama?

Akane: (pasandole un papel a Midori) Es para ti.

Midori: (lee la nota) Ese idiota, como sea, estoy por hoy.

Akane: Esperamos que les guste.

Midori: Recenle a su dios o a sus dioses para que suba luego el proximo cap.

Akane: Nos veremos en el proximo caitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiryama: ¿Tsurugi sabes donde mierda esta Shindou?

Tsurugi: Fue a una cita con Akane.

Shirayama: Como sea, Tsurugi comienza con el fic.

Tsurugi: Inazuma Eleven/ Go/ Chrono Stone/ Galaxy le pertenecen a Level-5, si le perteneciera a Shirayama seguramente la mayoria de los personajes serian mujeres.

Shirayama: ¡Oye eso no es cierto!... A quien quiero engañar, asi seria.

Tsurugi: Ahora el fic.

* * *

><p>El ex-capitan del Raimon caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente, pensaba en muchas cosas, como decirle a Akane lo que sentia, tacticas de juego para el equipo y muchas otras cosas.<p>

-Es un hermoso día- dijo Shindou al aire-, perfecto para estar fuera de casa.

Shindou escucho una voz que le parecio familiar, se acerco sigilosamente hasta poder observar lo que sucedia.

Akane estaba caminando con Aoi por las calles de la ciudad, hablaban de varios temas (Shirayama: cosas de mujeres, no se de hablan), reian de vez en cuando.

-Aoi-chan, no puedo creer que Tenma-kun dijera eso- dijo Akane entre risas.

-Ni yo, estaba muy nervioso-dijo Aoi-, pero me parecio tierno de su parte.

-No todos son tan considerados- dijo Akane.

-Tienes razon Akane-san- asintio Aoi.

Se escucho un estruendo fuerte que las asusto, el sonido provenia de unas calles más adelante, curiosas fueron a observar.

Tenma, Shinsuke, Tsurugi, Shindou, Kariya, Hikaru y Kinako se escondian tras un arbusto muy nerviosos, Tsurugi contenia sus impulsos de golpear a Tenma, Shinsuke asomo su cabeza por encima del arbusto.

-Esta despejado, Kirino-senpai se aleja- informa Shinsuke.

-Tenemos que seguirlo- dijo Shindou a los demas.

-Tenma ten más cuidado casi nos descubren por tu culpa- dijo Kariya.

-Lo lamento, no volvera a suceder- se disculpo Tenma.

Los 7 salieron de su escondite y siguieron a Kirino, esta vez con mayor sigilo.

Akane y Aoi fueron hasta el lugar y vieron a los 7 jugadores del Raimon saliendo de la plaza con muy poco sigilo.

-¿Tenma-kun que estan haciendo?- pregunto Aoi acercandose al capitan del Raimon.

-Seguimos a Kirino-senpai que tiene una cita, para descubrir con quien esta- respondio Tenma.

-Ah, ¿ya saben quien es la chica?- pregunto Akane.

-Aun no Akane-san- respondio Kinako.

Los 7 se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que Akane y Aoi estaban ahi, tras unos minutos les explicaron todo, ellas se les unieron y continuaron siguiendo a Kirino.

Lo siguieron durante 3 calles, Kariya y Hikaru se aburrieron y dejaron al grupo, 2 calles despues Tsurugi fue al hospital para ver a su hermano, Kinako lo siguio, Tenma se perdio 5 calles más adelante Aoi y Shinsuke lo fueron a buscar.

Shindou se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con Akane, ella se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Shindou la miraba.

-Perdi a Kirino de vista- dijo Shindou levantando la mirada-, tanto esfuerzo para perderlo.

-En al-algun momento lo veremos de nu-nuevo- dijo Akane nerviosa.

-Hoy es un día muy caluroso- dijo el musico.

-S-si- dijo Akane.

-S-si quieres po-podemos ir a comer helado- comento Shindou nervioso.

-"¿Realmente esto esta sucediendo?"- penso Akane.

-¿Q-que dices?- pregunto sonrojado Shindou.

-S-si, m-me gustaria- respondio sonrojada Akane.

Shindou le sonrio, caminaban sin decir una palabra, de vez en cuando se miraban.

-Shin-sama- dijo casi inaudiblemente Akane.

-¿Que sucede Akane?- pregunto Shindou.

-¿Usted esta enamorado de alguien?- pregunto muy sonrojada Akane.

-Si- respondio Shindou deteniendose-, pero no se si ella siente lo mismo- mira el cielo.

Akane se sonrojo al ver a Shindou serio, siguieron caminando, llegaron al barrio de las tiendas, Akane en una de las tiendas vio un oso de peluche que le parecio tierno.

-Que osito tan tierno- dijo Akane.

-Espera un momento- le dijo Shindou entrando a la tienda.

Unos minutos despues Shindou salio de la tienda con el peluche en sus brazos.

-Para ti- dijo Shindou entregandole el peluche.

-Shin-sama no tenia que hacerlo- dijo Akane sonrojada recibiendo el peluche.

-No te preocupes es un regalo- dijo Shindou sonriendo.

-Gracias- dijo Akane más sonrojada.

Continuaron caminando, pero esta vez hablando, llegaron al lugar, se sentaron en una mesa y fueron a tomar su orden.

-Pide lo que quieras- dijo Shindou sonriendo.

-Si, quiero esto- le dijo Akane a la chica.

Shindou y Akane se sorprendieron al ver que la persona que los atendia era Midori.

-Midori-san...- logro decir Akane.

-Akane... ¿que haces aqui?- pregunto sorprendida Midori.

-Comer helado- respondio mirando la ropa de Midori.

-No me mires asi me averguenzas- dijo Midori sonrojada.

-Te ves bien asi- dijo Akane.

-¡No digas esas cosas!- exclamo Midori.

-¿Midori-san podrias atendernos?- pregunto Shindou.

-Si, pero que Akane no me mire asi- dijo Midori-, es solo un trabajo.

-Esta bien- dijo Akane riendo.

Tras unos minutos Midori, muy sonrojada, les dejo en su mesa un helado para 3 personas.

-Es muy grande- dijo Shindou observando el helado.

Comenzaron a comerlo lentamente, Shindou miraba a Akane que sonreia mientras comia el helado, solo sonrio.

-Akane, ¿estas enamorada de alguien?- pregunto sonrojado el musico.

-Si- respondio ella sonrojandose-, al igual que tu, no se si él siente lo mismo.

-Estamos en la misma situación- dijo Shindou.

-Si- asintio Akane comiendo otra cuchara de helado.

Paso una hora en lo que comian el helado y hablaban, al terminar Shindou pago el helado y se fueron del lugar.

-Akane, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?- pregunto Shindou.

-Si- respondio sonrojada.

-¿A que lugar?- pregunto el musico.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaria ir a un parque de diversiones- respondio Akane timidamente.

-Vamos- le dijo Shindou.

En ese momento Akane fue empujada por una persona que iba muy apurada, Shindou la abrazo para que ella no se lastimara, ambos se sonrojaron, la respiración de ambos se agito, poco a poco la distancia entre ellos fue disminuyendo, cerraron sus ojos, podian sentir la respiración del otro cada vez más cerca...

* * *

><p>Shirayama: Es todo por ahora.<p>

Tenma: ¿Porque lo dejas en la mejor parte?

Shirayama: Porque quiero y puedo.

Tenma: Cierto tu escribes esto.

Shirayama: Cambiando de tema, quiero disculparme por la demora, es que he tenido muchos trabajos para mis clases y mi tiempo libre para escribir es muy reducido, tambien me demore porque tuve que re-escribir el cap, porque la tablet donde tenia el cap se rompio, espero que les haya gustado, los vere en el proximo cap.


End file.
